As disclosed by JP 2008-67285 A, for example, an eyeglass-type image display device that includes, for example, a body unit fixed to a temple of an eyeglass frame and an image display unit that is movable to a standby position adjacent to the body unit and to a use position immediately in front of an eyeglass lens, and causes the body unit to automatically move the image display unit to the standby position and to the use position is known.
However, with respect to the aforementioned image display device disclosed by JP 2008-67285 A, in order to move the image display unit to the standby position and to the use position automatically, the body unit has a built-in driving mechanism such as a motor and a worm gear, and a guide rail and the like that extends from the body unit and guides the movement of the image display unit is provided.
Consequently, there is concern that a device becomes large scale, thereby causing an increase in the cost. In addition, in the case where the image display unit is located on the standby position, there is concern that the user feels the image display unit, the guide rail and the like as eyesores and that when seeing from the third person, the body unit, the image display unit and the like project greatly from the eyeglass frame, which may impair the aesthetic look as a pair of eyeglasses. Further, increased weight may increase the load applied to the nose and ears of the user when he/she wears the pair of eyeglasses, thereby making it difficult for the user to wear the pair of eyeglasses for a long period of time.
Accordingly, in view of the aforementioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglass-type image display device and an eyeglass frame used therefor that can be configured easily and reduce costs, in addition, is compact and light-weight and does not impair the appearance and aesthetic look as a pair of eyeglasses, and further can be worn safely by the user for a long period of time without making the user to feel that the device is heavy.